


be ur own pet - becky

by ew emo fag (AUTOPH4GY)



Category: GoopCast, LunchClub, Minecraft - Fandom, SMPLive
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Homophobia, Unfinished, draft from november, knife, schlatt got a knife doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUTOPH4GY/pseuds/ew%20emo%20fag
Summary: (UNFINISHED) high school au where cooper and schlatt are both members on a football team. cooper is the star player and schlatt lives in his shadow. schlatt tries to stab cooper to get rid of him
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	be ur own pet - becky

**Author's Note:**

> no shipping :/ despite schlatt mentioning travis nd cooper being fags/queers. hes just a homophobic asshole
> 
> [ twitter ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/nvrllyrlly%E2%80%9D)

"you know, cooper, i never took you for being a fag," schlatt chuckled.

cornered in the parking lot behind the school, cooper edged himself along the wall, trying to maintain distance but not having anywhere to really escape to. he didn't understand what was happening. normally after practice everyone just went their separate ways home, but schlatt followed him today. isolating him from any help, plus the sudden accusation of being a "fag" caught him off guard and could only mean bad news. 

what the hell did schlatt mean by it though?

he had no proof or reason to call him a faggot. was it because of travis? that didn't make sense! cooper had mentioned many times he wasn't gay, hell, he even made out with girls at schlatt's parties. and schlatt knew that! 

"what?" cooper faked coolness, trying to keep composure.

"oh, cooper," schlatt shrugged casually, pulling a knife from his varsity jacket, "i know about your little boyfriend."

"the fuck?" is all cooper could manage to say because truthfully, what the fuck? "i don't have a boyfriend?"

gravel crunched beneath their shoes, the parking lot void of noise except them. if things took a violent turn no one could help cooper, and both boys knew that. it had cooper's stomach in knots and he could only imagine the sick, twisted pleasure schlatt was gaining from it. being the power hungry bastard he was, schlatt knew eliminating cooper through injury or fear would only put him on top. he hated sharing the team's best player position with someone he deemed a lesser than him.

"listen here, faggot," schlatt snapped, stepping closer with the knife angled upwards to cooper's neck. 

"woah," cooper held his hands up, shying away, "let's calm down. that's a whole ass knife."

schlatt ignored him as he continued, "i've seen you hanging around travis--practically in his pants--you're all over each other! like queers!" schlatt backed cooper into a wall. "and you know what we do to queers, right?" 

the knife's tip pressed gently against cooper's chest, trailing down slowly to the hem of his shirt. schlatt lifting it up to expose the soft flesh of his stomach. cooper would've done something--anything--to get away but was caged in. the cold blade gently pressed into his honey-golden skin, just a little bit of pressure left before it cut in.

"um, this bit isn't funny anymore!" cooper's voice wavered.

"bit?" schlatt laughed, dragging the dull knife tip over his skin, not cutting it, but rather raising irritated skin, swirled red lines blossoming. "who said this was a bit?"

**Author's Note:**

> my own notes for the drafts if ur interested - raw idea that i started with:  
> "SCHLATT KNIFE SCHLATT KNIFE  
> asshole jock schlatt has knife and threatens to stab some1 - tries to stab cooper"
> 
> and the end sum for the direction i was gna take it -  
> "schlatt puts him up against a wall and holds the knife to his neck and threatens to cut a chunk of flesh out of his stomach. describe cold blade and pressure. cooper panicks and squirms but schlatt presses the blade more threatening to break the skin. cooper kicks him in the leg/knee and breaks away. dats da end"


End file.
